An array of memory cells, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells, static random access memory (SRAM) cells, content addressable memory (CAM) cells or non-volatile memory cells, is a well-known mechanism used in various computer or processor based devices to store digital bits of data. The various computer and processor based devices may include computer systems, smartphone devices, consumer electronic products, televisions, internet switches and routers and the like. The array of memory cells are typically packaged in an integrated circuit or may be packaged within an integrated circuit that also has a processing device within the integrated circuit. The different types of typical memory cells have different capabilities and characteristics that distinguish each type of memory cell. For example, DRAM cells take longer to access, lose their data contents unless periodically refreshed, but are relatively cheap to manufacture due to the simple structure of each DRAM cell. SRAM cells, on the other hand, have faster access times, do not lose their data content unless power is removed from the SRAM cell and are relatively more expensive since each SRAM cell is more complicated than a DRAM cell. CAM cells have a unique function of being able to address content easily within the cells and are more expensive to manufacture since each CAM cell requires more circuitry to achieve the content addressing functionality.
Various computation devices that may be used to perform computations on digital, binary data are also well-known. The computation devices may include a microprocessor, a CPU, a microcontroller and the like. These computation devices are typically manufactured on an integrated circuit, but may also be manufactured on an integrated circuit that also has some amount of memory integrated onto the integrated circuit. In these known integrated circuits with a computation device and memory, the computation device performs the computation of the digital binary data bits while the memory is used to store various digital binary data including, for example, the instructions being executed by the computation device and the data being operated on by the computation device.
More recently, devices have been introduced that use memory arrays or storage cells to perform computation operations. In some of these devices, a processor array to perform computations may be formed from memory cells. These devices may be known as in-memory computational devices.
Big data operations are data processing operations in which a large amount of data must be processed. Machine learning uses artificial intelligence algorithms to analyze data and typically require a lot of data to perform. The big data operations and machine learning also are typically very computationally intensive applications that often encounter input/output issues due to a bandwidth bottleneck between the computational device and the memory that stores the data. The above in-memory computational devices may be used, for example, for these big data operations and machine learning applications since the in-memory computational devices perform the computations within the memory thereby eliminating the bandwidth bottleneck.
An SRAM cell can be configured to perform basic Boolean operations such as AND, OR, NAND and NOR. This SRAM cell can also support a Selective Write operation. However, this SRAM cell cannot perform certain logic functions that may be desirable. For example, it is desirable to be able to implement an exclusive OR (XOR) logic function since the XOR logic function is frequently used in a search operation when the search key needs to be compared to the contents in storage.